


Gotas fatales

by LuminousTrace



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Twincest, twc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: Los gemelos Kaulitz han sido víctimas de los dedos acusadores desde siempre, y protegidos en una burbuja que simulaba ser el mundo donde ellos se podían amar, logran dar a entender que el amor no tiene régimen exacto y que, de un modo y u otro, todos podemos caer en él.“Pero si caían al abismo con las últimas gotas fatales de su antiguo hogar, lo harían juntos.”





	Gotas fatales

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer Oneshot que subo a esta plataforma, espero les guste :)

****

**Capítulo único**

 

**[Until we bleed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYZjsVO1YFk) **

Se dice que mientras el amor sea secreto, es más ¿real? ¿Arriesgado? ¿Satisfactorio? Está bien, eso es lo que dicen lo demás, pero ¿qué opina la gente que realmente vive esto? Bill y Tom se sentían en una burbuja, flotando por los aires en medio de aplausos y declaraciones de falso amor por parte de sus fans más acérrimas; y sin embargo, ahí, en medio de un mundo que al leve roce podría explotar la burbuja y hacerlos caer al abismo de la realidad, sometidos a preguntas y a separaciones, ellos continuaban sin importarles (porque realmente no lo sabían), que todo el mundo los viese por la transparencia de su patético mundo.

Los gemelos Kaulitz, dibujados en una cima junto a su banda Tokio Hotel, hacían suspirar hasta a la persona que juraba odiarlos más que a nadie. Pero podían, de tal modo, crear odio real por todas partes.

El primero era el de la gente que los creía muy poco para el lugar que ocupaban y buscaban, de cualquier modo, quitarlos de ahí y ponerlos, de ser posible, en el basurero. Y el segundo, pero no menos importante, el odio de las propias fans que decían amarlos por sobre todo.

Ahí, en esa relación de amor-odio, estaban las muy conocidas fans del _grupillo Alemán_ , que, creyéndose dueñas absolutas de sus vidas, podían decir incluso su talla de bóxer sin que alguno de ellos la sepa con exactitud; no podían hacer algo fuera del contexto establecido porque todo se volvía un caos.

Bill y Tom se querían, se amaban y no iba por el morbo de un amor secreto, más bien sufrían por este mismo, porque no podían admitir que se amaban en los lejanos horizontes áridos de una relación, que era de todo, menos fraternal. Quizás ese ángel-Dios-querubín al que atribuían la responsabilidad de los enamoramientos más imposibles, había cometido un terrible error… error que se resumía en la letanía que compartían cada vez que se besaban o tocaban, esa horrible letanía…

“Lo que hago con mi hermano es… incesto”

Incesto, más que habérseles grabado en el cuerpo, tenían toda la cabeza llena de dicha palabra, cada recuerdo o incluso cada olvido, estaba ligado a _esa_ palabra.

Porque si cupido disparaba algún arma, esa no era precisamente una flecha con la punta en un corazón gracioso, era, más bien, una bala que podría atravesar hasta el más duro corazón.

—Más…

Los gemidos marcaban la simple dicha de murmurar muy bajo lo que sentían el uno por el otro, siendo el secreto marcado por el placer de estar unido de una manera más allá del _amor de hermanos_ , ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué dio inicio a tal relación? Ninguno de los dos podía precisar el momento exacto en el que empezaron a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro.

Tal vez solo era una aventura de la adolescencia, tal vez…

Los gemidos continuaron, sin importarles esta vez que estaban a una habitación de la de su madre, sin importarles el lazo de sangre que compartían y el que estaba comprobado en sus rasgos idénticos, mismos ojos avellana, misma boca, mismos gestos… mismo ser.

Tal vez, solo debían buscar alejarse y así averiguar otro modos de suplir las mariposas que revoloteaban en sus estómagos cada que se veían, sin embargo, la solución era lejana a esa simple idea. El problema no eran la mariposas, sino quienes la provocaban. Alejarse, sí, tal vez podrían hacer eso, ¡y claro! Tener que verse en el espejo diariamente y encontrar el motivo de los insectos enamorados en el reflejo.

Gemelos, gemelos…

—¿Estás listo, Bill? —Bill arqueó la espalda, tratando de encontrar más contacto con su hermano, Tom—, no vayas a terminar antes que yo, por favor —no pudo concluir su nada lastimera súplica, pues una ola de gemidos roncos escaparon de su garganta.

—Más… —Tom no podía con el placer, cada embestida, cada beso sobre la piel de su hermano, era como uno en la suya—. Uhm —gimió, tratando de masturbar a su hermano y a su vez embestirlo a mayor velocidad.

Sus ojos estaban nublados, no veían nada más que la silueta del otro envuelta en sombras y rastros de luz amarilla que se filtraban por las rendijas de las ventanas cada que un auto pasaba por la calle solitaria donde su casa estaba ubicada. Ambos cuerpos movían la cama hasta hacer que el respaldar de esta chocara contra la pared e hiciera mucho, mucho ruido.

La cabeza del pene de Tom rozaba la próstata de Bill en cada arremetida, dando duros golpes de ida y otros de vuelta, cada emoción encerrada en la expectativa de un gran y desesperado intento febril de pasar esa noche, ocultándose tras una puerta de roble, con el único fin de demostrar que serían capaces saltar de un acantilado  por amor gritando que se correrían de placer.

La inquietud en sus acciones era demostradas con caricias torpes sobre los brazos y piernas llenas de pelo, Bill a veces  volteaba la cabeza para concentrarse en los gestos de placer en el rostro compungido de su hermano, mientras con sus propios dedos se daba un poco de placer, paseando el dedo pulgar sobre la punta de su pene, el que ya empezaba a eyacular.

Trató de no hacerlo antes que Tom, de otro modo… todo terminaría.

—Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Tom no respondió, le puso los dedos salivados en la boca, logrando que sus salivas se mezclen y los gemidos de Bill sonasen ahogados.

Ambos trataban de hacer que ese orgasmo sea el mejor, solo debían tener autocontrol.

—Te amo, Bill.  Te amo —más embestidas y Bill ya podía sentir su semilla saliendo de su pene, sin embargo, con los dedos de Tom en su boca le fue imposible quejarse—. Más, solo un poco más.

Ambas frentes tenían una fina capa de sudor, que se esparcía mediante gotitas por cada centímetro de su piel. No importaba cómo se daba  el amor, según un adolescente de 17, importaba si se podía luchar por él, si, en un límite de caricias torpes, se lograba lo que desde un primer momento se buscó al regalarse el primer beso: La unión sexual.

No esperaron más, y no por falta de ideas, sino a que su autocontrol no era precisamente duradero, Tom entró con más fuerza y Bill arqueó la espalda, gimoteando por el repentino escozor en su trasero, los golpes contra su próstata le provocaban no solo que su pene esté a punto de estallar sobre las sábanas, también lograban hacerlo sentir tan lleno de amor…

—Me corro, me corro —farfulló en medio de gemidos de súplica por más—. Tom, ya ¡hazlo, Tom!

—Bill… ¡ah, Bill!

Tom sacó su pene por una fracción de segundo y luego lo introdujo con fuerza, dejando esta vez que toda su semilla estallara dentro de su hermano. Ambos sin darse tiempo a una última caricia o a un último pedido, dejaron libre el placer de un orgasmo que, para sus dos años de experiencia en ellos, había sido el mejor.

Tal vez sí, posiblemente solo era una fantasía adolescente y se le pasaría pronto…

—Te amo, mi amor —dijeron como último, en medio de jadeos y ojos que se cerraban solos—. Nunca lo dudes —otra vez, las voces gemelas se dijeron aquello entre susurros gráciles, como si aquello les librara de todo el ruido que crearon aun sabiendo que su madre estaba en la casa en la que pasaban el mes de vacaciones que tenían antes de una gira.

Sí, quizás el amor secreto podría ser eso y más según las personas que creían haber amado. Pero aquellos hermanos, siendo cantante y guitarrista, tierno y mujeriego, maduro e infantil, no siendo más que objetos de dedos acusadores levantados para ver fallas ocultas en medio de tanta “perfección”, de verdad se querían.

Su cupido no les disparó con un arma cursilona, más bien les disparó hasta dejarlos inconscientes, metidos en dicha burbuja que, de un modo u otro, se iba a romper.

Pero si caían al abismo con las últimas gotas fatales de su antiguo hogar, lo harían juntos.

Fin.


End file.
